The Snake King
by sugarfreecakes
Summary: It's been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Rogue Death Eaters are still on the loose, growing & murdering more than just muggleborns. The Order and the Aurors can't seem to get a handle on it on their own, so a wizard who calls himself The Snake King takes it upon himself to hunt down these Death Eaters. Hermione, after helping a recruit of his, finds herself involved. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Author's Note: Harry Potter does not, unfortunately, belong to me.**

**This is my attempt at a full-length fanfiction. While I have the first several chapters written (and they do get longer, promise), I don't really know how long this fic will be. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you! :)**

* * *

_He's supposedly very handsome. Though no one has seen his face._

_I heard he's cruel and unforgiving._

_Can you blame him? In times like these, we all should probably be._

The Snake King. That's who the women were talking about. Rumors of the man had been spreading for the last several years. Hermione was convinced he was nothing more than a murderer. Instead of helping the Aurors, or even the Order, capture the remaining Death Eaters running rampant, the Snake King was killing them off. He took it upon himself to be judge, jury, and executioner.

Hermione ground her teeth and ducked out the door of the bookshop. The rain was still drizzling from the dark grey clouds overhead. She tightened her cloak, making sure her hood was secure. She wasn't supposed to be out today. They'd be mad if they knew. Glancing left and right, she hurried across the street, her feet splashing in puddles along the way. With the rain, not many people were out and about. As she neared the apparation point, a faint moan off one of the alleys caught her attention. It sounded pained.

"Not your business," she mumbled under her breath but turned down the alley anyway.

There was a stack of large crates, and behind them, someone was sitting with their feet sticking out. Her heart began to race as she moved closer. What if this was a trap? What if someone had recognized her? She ran her tongue across and then bit down on her bottom lip, a habit she'd picked up when nervous. When she looked around the crates, she found a young man, probably a few years younger than herself. Despite the rain, she could tell he was sweating profusely. His dark hair was dampened, sticking to his forehead. His skin was pale. This wouldn't have seemed so bad if not for the dark blue lines crawling up his neck. They disappeared beneath his collar, but she imagined they continued on his body. She reached out, about to grab his arm and see if the lines were there too when he reached up and grabbed her wrist. Gasping, she looked back up at his face. Dull green eyes looked back at her. "H-help...me..." he said.

Hermione's eyes darted back to the man's throat. She'd only seen this poison's effects once in person, but she'd read about multiple cases. He needed help, quick.

_Splash!_ She snapped her head to the left. A cloaked figure was standing in the entrance to the alley, another one behind him. Squinting, she could make out the small white design on their dark cloaks. Death Eaters. She pushed her cloak to the side, grabbing her wand from where she had strapped it to her thigh. The Death Eaters began walking toward her, their wands in their hands. Running through a list of spells in her mind calmed her nerves. It had been a while since she'd been in a fight. Harry had been adamant she stay hidden away for the better part of the last year. Not that she completely blamed him. Losing one friend was hard enough.

Once the Death Eaters were in range, the shorter one called out, "Drop your wand. We're not here for you. We only want the man."

He must've meant it, otherwise, he'd have just taken her wand by disarming her. She glanced down at the man sitting against the wall. His breath was coming in shallow pants. His eyes were half-open, watching her. Looking back at the two men in front of her, she replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

The men chuckled and shrugged, and she knew they preferred the fight anyway. As they cast spells, she threw up a protective shield with a shout of "Protego!"

_I don't have time for this_, she thought. _I have to get him out of here_.

"Repello Inimicum," she whispered softly, watching as the charm stretched before her from one side of the alley to the other. Why fight unnecessarily when she could take them out this way? The Death Eaters wore their masks, so she wasn't sure who she had just ultimately brought to their death.

Just as they closed in on her charm, about to step into it and disintegrate, a tug on her wrist pulled her off balance. She fell onto the lap of the young man. He gripped her wrist in one hand, hard enough to make her let go of her wand and shout. He grabbed her wand and she watched as the tip lit with a familiar color. A moment later and she was whisked away.

* * *

Side-along apparation was not Hermione's favorite mode of travel, especially when she wasn't prepared for it. When they reached the destination, she stood up shakily and held her stomach, wondering if she was going to puke. She glanced behind her to see the young man's arm fall to the side, her wand clattering from his hand. Looking around, she noted that they were inside an infirmary of sorts. She hurried to one of the shelves, noting a box labeled "bezoars." It should work, she thought as she lifted the lid and grabbed one. Hurrying back to his side, she pried open his mouth and shoved the bezoar in, urging him quietly to swallow it. She massaged his throat gently to help guide it down.

Suddenly a door behind her crashed open. She spun quickly, snatching her wand off the floor. "Expelliarmus!" The newcomer shouted just as she was getting ready to do the same.

Her wand flew from her hand and she watched as the wizard easily picked it from the air. Like her, he wore a cloak with a hood, hiding his face. His cloak did not bear the Dark Mark, and she assumed he wasn't a Death Eater. The man behind her had brought them here, so it must be safe enough. "Remove your hood," the man in the doorway ordered, his wand still trained on her.

Hermione moved slowly, bringing her hands up to clutch the sides of her hood. Harry was going to be furious when she got home. As she pulled her hood back, the wizard before her drew in a sharp breath. _Not expecting a woman?_ she wondered.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said, stepping further into the room. He reached up with a gloved hand and grasped his own hood. As he pulled it off, blond hair shined in the dim light. Slate grey eyes peered at her, amusement present in their gaze. His mouth twisted into a familiar smirk that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's been a while, Granger," Draco Malfoy said, holding her wand back out to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

Draco Malfoy was much the same as Hermione had remembered him- physically at least. Tall, slim but fit, blonde, annoyingly attractive. He was much more amicable and had yet to irritate her. At least he was a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione asked as she walked alongside Draco. He had called for a mediwitch to attend the young man Hermione had found, whose name she'd learned was Fenton Cray. He had been a Slytherin, two years younger than Ginny in school. Now the two were walking along the halls, Draco leading her somewhere further into what she had figured out was a manor.

"We're on the outside of muggle London. This is the Zabinis' winter estate," he told her, glancing to his right.

"As in Blaise Zabini?"

"The very one."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Is the whole estate full of former Slytherins?" She asked.

Draco chuckled. "Not quite, but almost. It is the home of the Snake King after all," he told her, stopping to turn and look at her.

She quirked a brow, matching his stance. "Oh?" She queried. If he was looking for a reaction, he wasn't going to get much of one.

"And where pray tell, is this man no one has seen?"

Draco waved his hand. "Around. Busy most likely," he said. "Judging by your tone, you're not too impressed by what you hear of him."

She shook her head slightly. "No, I just...He kills them rather than capturing them. What makes him better than Voldemort at that point?"

"He's not killing for sport, Granger," he replied, his brow furrowed and tone harsh. "We aren't children anymore and the violence has been going on too long. Clearly only capturing the Death Eaters hasn't been enough. We have to stop them. For good. Besides, these aren't men and women who are going to suddenly see the errors of their ways. They're brainwashed, Granger. Without their leader, without Voldemort, they don't even have a goal. You may not have noticed, but it's not just muggles and muggleborns they're targeting anymore."

She hadn't realized it, but Draco had been stepping towards her and she stepping backward until her back hit the wall. His eyes held a flicker of anger in them. His last words hit her like a knife plunging into her heart. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she thought of Ron.

"Before you ask why he stays in the shadows and not with the Aurors or the Order of the Phoenix," he sneered, "it's because they're sloppy. They don't plan well enough. It doesn't work out."

"I know that!" She shouted suddenly, shoving him away from her. His words were too true. She thought of the mission that took Ron away from them, away from her. It had been sloppy.

"I know that," she repeated, softer this time. The Aurors and the remaining Order members were too brash. They didn't run through every possibility before deciding on a plan of action. The result of this had been the loss of too many people she cared about. It was part of the reason Harry had been asking her to stay at Grimmauld and not go on the missions.

The way Draco looked at her made her wonder if he was going to apologize for upsetting her, but then he nodded his head. "Good, then perhaps you'll rethink your impression of him," he said shortly, beginning to walk again.

Hermione stared after him for a second before following. They walked in tense silence for a few minutes before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm showing you to a room. We're not connected to the Floo and it's much too late to take you out to the apparation point," he responded.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Granger, there's no debating this one. You'll need to stay here for the night."

His tone made it clear that she wasn't to continue the discussion. Well, he'd at least have to let her contact Harry.

* * *

The room was larger than her whole flat had been when she'd lived alone. It had a walk-in closet and a grand bathroom attached. The wooden floor was covered partially by a deep red shag rug, one that she knew would feel wonderfully soft between her toes. The dresser and vanity in the room were made of oak. She ran her fingers across the top of the dresser, reveling in how beautifully made it was. Glancing through the open door, Hermione could see how pristine the bathroom was, with marble tiling and soft lighting. It would be wonderful for relaxing baths.

"This is a beautiful room. Surely it's too much for me to only be staying one evening," she said, turning to look at Draco who still stood in the main doorway.

He shrugged. "I'll let you settle in. Someone will be by in the morning to take you to the apparation point," he said.

Her brows scrunched as she frowned. For some reason, it bothered her that he wouldn't be back. "It won't be you?"

That irritating smirk bloomed across his lips. "Sorry Granger, but I've got a busy day tomorrow," he told her, before stepping into the hall and shutting the door.

She looked around the room again. The bed looked incredibly comfortable. As she neared the bed, she kicked off her shoes and discarded her cloak, letting it fall to the floor beside her boots. Normally she wasn't so messy, but the bed looked too inviting to take her time getting ready to lay down. As she snuggled into the pillows, laying on top of the thick comforter, she glanced at the wand holstered to her thigh. Her fingers wrapped around it and she removed it, hugging it to her chest. It had been a long while since she'd slept with her wand tucked in her hand, but she figured it may be the best choice given her current location. Sure, The Snake King and his followers seemed to be on the same side as the Order and the Ministry, but that didn't necessarily mean Hermione was safe where she was.

The bed really was as soft as it looked and laying in it made her realize just how tired she was. As her eyes drifted closed, she realized she hadn't asked Draco about contacting Harry. Using all the energy she had left, she pushed herself up out of the bed, swiping at her tired eyes. She moved to the only window in the room and lifted up the glass. Casting her patronus, she sent a short message to Harry telling him she was safe and would be home in the morning. He wouldn't be happy that she left out details like where she was or who she was with. He'd have a thousand questions when she got home to Grimmauld. With a sigh, she closed the window and went back to the bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep once she rested her head amid the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

_Please enjoy and review! :)_

* * *

A soft pop woke Hermione the next morning. She sat up quickly, fingers wrapped tightly around her wand. At the edge of her bed, a house-elf squeaked and jumped back. The creature's ears drooped and its hands clutched at the thick material of the sweater it was wearing. "S-sorry Miss, I's Midge, Young Master Draco's elf," she said.

_Of course, he has an elf, _she thought. _But at least she looks well taken care of. _

"It's quite alright, Midge. I apologize for startling you as well," Hermione said, offering the elf a smile.

Midge's bulbous eyes blinked twice, staring at her before speaking again. "Young Master sent me to gather your clothes. He said they must need washing while you bathe."

Hermione looked to the bathroom. Surely she could just bathe when she got home, but the en suite did look inviting. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, thinking. Her clothes weren't the cleanest after being rained on yesterday, and it would make her feel better to freshen up before seeing anyone… She told Midge to wait outside the bathroom door while she undressed. Once she passed her garments to the house-elf through a crack in the door, Hermione looked around the bathroom. Laying on the counter was a packaged toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, a hairbrush, and a towel. Peering behind the curtain to the shower, she found it was already stocked with shampoos and soaps. She started the water and while it heated, she turned to the sink and brushed her teeth.

Even though she would have liked to linger in the shower, Hermione decided to be quick. She liked the green apple scent of the shampoo and conditioner. Once she was out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Running the brush through her hair wasn't too bad, as the conditioner had done its job in making her curls silky. She cast a quick-dry spell to keep water from dripping off the ends as she headed back into the bedroom. Midge had already brought her clothes back, laundered with the help of magic, and laid them out on the bed. Hermione dressed and was sitting in a chair tying the laces on her boots when a knock sounded at the door.

Standing behind the solid wood was Fenton Cray, the young man from the night before. He offered her a weak smile. "Good morning," he said. "I wanted to say thank you and apologize for last night."

He offered her his hand, which she took and shook once. "I'm glad to see you're doing better," she told him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He's just barely seventeen, she thought, remembering that Draco had said he was two years younger than Ginny. "I've been asked to bring you downstairs before taking you to the apparation point," he told her, stepping out of the way so she could join him in the hall.

Hermione tucked her cloak over her arm, shutting the bedroom door behind her as she stepped out. "Oh? What's downstairs?" she asked.

They began down the hall, back the way she had come with Draco the night before. "Not so much what as who," Fenton said. "The Snake King wants to speak with you before you leave."

Her eyebrows raised and she glanced over at the young man beside her. "Why would he want to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure. I was just told to stop by with you."

After a pause, she asked another question, "Do you know who he is?"

"You mean his actual identity? No. I don't even know who does."

She could tell by his tone that Fenton was telling the truth. She wondered if Draco knew The Snake King's true identity. For the remainder of the journey downstairs, which took them down two sets of stairs, Hermione made small talk. She'd found out Fenton had an older brother who had joined The Snake King's cause and that was how Fenton got involved even though he had just graduated from Hogwarts a month ago at the end of June. She also learned that he had been tracking the two Death Eaters the night before when he'd been slipped the poison. Apparently, they had realized he was watching them. When they came to a dark wooden door, Fenton stopped and knocked. Hermione suddenly felt nervous, the small hairs on the back of her neck rising.

The door opened to reveal Draco. He said something softly to Fenton and the younger man nodded, stepping to the side. Hermione blinked and felt her lips part in surprise. "Are you The Snake King?" she found herself asking before she could clamp the thought down.

Draco smirked and laughed. "Come inside, Granger," he told her, moving out of the way.

Once she entered the room, he shut the door. It was a large room, but every inch of wall space was covered with bookshelves, floor-to-ceiling. The shelves were overflowing, as some books were laid on the tops of others. On the right side of the room was a couch with large stuffed armchairs, on the left a table and wooden chairs. Sitting at the head of the table was a man. He wore a high collared cloak and a dark green mask that covered his brows, eyes, and the bridge of his nose. His hair was dark, almost black. Draco nudged Hermione and led her to the table, where he stood next to the man sitting down. Hermione wasn't sure where to or if she even should sit, so she stood at the opposite end of the table. It wasn't terribly long, so she didn't feel like she was too far away. When the man looked at her, she could see he had dark blue eyes. They reminded her of the ocean when a storm was brewing overhead.

"Miss Granger," he greeted. His voice was deep and while his demeanor seemed cold, it held a warmer tone. "I wanted to thank you in person for helping our young recruit last night. From what Draco has told me, I understand you may not agree with some of our ways, but all the same, we are on the same side."

An embarrassed blush crept up her neck and spread across her cheeks. Of course, Draco would have told him about their conversation. She didn't know if she should apologize or not, so she simply nodded. She was entitled to her own opinion, and as he said, they were on the same side despite it. The wizard across the table stood and made his way to her. Reaching out, he took both her hands in his. He was tall, a good head taller than herself, and she had to look up at him. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Granger. I imagine it has been a tough few months. Please know that we have been trying to keep any more devastation from happening to the Weasley family," he said.

Hermione swallowed and felt tears well in her eyes. Who was this man? Why did he have to bring up Ron's death? She slowly pulled her hands away and nodded again. "Thank you, I appreciate that," she replied. The question of his identity burned on the tip of her tongue, but she held back, knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer.

He stared down at her for a second, his expression unreadable due to the mask he wore, before turning to Draco and gesturing to the door. Draco moved around the table and took Hermione's elbow. As he turned her to the door and began walking her out, The Snake King spoke once more, "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Granger."

As Draco was shutting the door, she glanced over her shoulder to see the dark-haired wizard once more. He'd turned his back to them and was removing his mask. _Who are you?_ she wondered.

"Now, Granger, Fenton will take you to the apparation point. It was lovely to see you," Draco said, lifting her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

Pulling her hand away from him, Hermione leveled a glare at the blonde. He smirked in return. "Do be a good witch and try to stay out of trouble," he told her before hastily retreating back into the room they'd come from and leaving her in Fenton's company.

She had half a mind to barge back in there but remembered Harry must be worried. "Okay, Fenton, let's go," she said, looking back to the young man beside her.

He led her down the hall into what must have been the main corridor. They passed a few rooms to which the doors were opened and Hermione peeked inside each one. Some of them were empty, but most of them held a few different witches and wizards. She wondered if all these people lived at the estate or if they came to it as a workplace. She voiced her question to Fenton when they stepped through a large metal door that took them outside.

"Well, some of us live here. It is a large manor after all. But a lot of people live on the outside. It makes it easier for us to know what's happening. I guess the only ones who really stay here are the ones closest to The Snake King," he explained.

"So you're close to him?" she asked. "But you don't know his actual identity?"

Fenton ran a hand through his hair. "No, my brother is one of his trusted men, so that's why I get to stay here. My brother helps train the witches and wizards who join our cause."

"Does your brother know who the Snake King really is?"

"Honestly, I've never asked. I think he might."

Hermione looked back at the manor. Fenton was leading her to the far edge of the back lawn, but she could see to the side of the house was a hedge maze. When they reached a smattering of trees, Fenton stopped. "Well, you should be good to apparate from here. I should tell you, you won't be able to find this place on a map or in any records, wizarding or muggle. You won't be able to come here without someone who knows the exact location. Malfoy said you might try, so he wanted me to tell you not to waste your time," he told her.

Of course, Draco would know how curious she was. Hermione thanked Fenton and stepped back, drawing her wand. Now all she'd have to do is deal with Harry, she thought as she apparated to the nearest point by Grimmauld.


	4. Chapter 4

A heavy weight seemed to lift off Hermione's shoulders as she traveled up the steps to the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. This was her home, her safe place, and she was glad to be back even if she had been feeling trapped there in the more recent months. She had moved in with Harry six months ago, mostly at his and the Weasley's request, after her losses. Ron had been taken from them seven months prior during a mission to interfere with Death Eaters' plans, only a week after she received notification that her parents' memory was, as she'd feared, irreversible. For nearly three years, she had been in contact with a magical medical clinic in Australia, seeking help for restoring her parents' memories. Not only did she feel like she'd lost her parents, but she also lost Ron in a much more permanent way. To be positive she was safe, and to keep her from spiraling into a darker place than she already was, Harry and the Weasleys convinced her to move into Grimmauld. It wasn't strange living alone with Harry- she didn't count Kreacher, who for the most part, ignored her except to give snarky side comments or dirty looks- and she found small amounts of comfort in knowing he was safe as well. With Ron's passing, her parents' memories, and her depressed state of being, however, he had been overbearingly protective and not allowing her to participate in Order business lately. She braced herself for the onslaught of questions as she opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, grasping her upper arms as soon as she stepped through the doorway. Kreacher must have alerted him to her return.

Hermione looked up into the face of her best friend, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the way his glasses hung askew on his nose. His green eyes were wide and wild with panic. She'd seen the look before. Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his middle and after a second, he was hugging her back. "It's okay, Harry," she said. "I'm safe, see?"

He took a few deep breaths before stepping back, his expression appearing a smidgeon calmer than a minute before. "Hermione, where were you? You didn't even tell me you were leaving yesterday."

"You wouldn't have let me," she told him, shrugging off her cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door.

"I would have gone with you!"

"I don't need a babysitter, Harry."

He looked offended. She leveled him with a glare and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that. I just…" he trailed off, not sure what he could say that hadn't already been said in previous conversations.

"I know," she replied, looping her arm through his as she guided him down the hall to the kitchen. "So let me tell you what happened over some breakfast. I'm sure you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I'm honestly a little surprised the Weasleys aren't-"

"Hermione Granger! You are in so much trouble!"

_Too soon_, Hermione thought. She'd just been thanking her lucky stars the Weasley family wasn't there when Ginny's voice rang out, sounding so much like Molly. She glanced up the stairs to see her best female friend standing at the top with her hands on her hips, George behind her looking equally mad. The kitchen door to her left suddenly opened, Molly and Arthur appearing in the doorway. "Hermione's back?" Arthur demanded.

She groaned internally. Molly ripped her from Harry and crushed her in a hug, repeating the phrase "We were so worried about you" over and over. Arthur hugged her next, telling her he couldn't believe she hadn't owled anyone sooner. After everyone seemed to get their disappointment in her out of the way, about ten minutes later, they were seated at the kitchen table with an assortment of breakfast foods.

"Now, tell us what happened," Molly started. "Traces of your magic were found in the alley next to Florean's, but the trail stopped there."

Hermione started the story with her exit from the bookshop, then finding Fenton and the Death Eaters. "I was going to bring him here, but he startled me and took my wand, apparating us away before I could. He took us to an infirmary at a manor. You'll never believe who showed up then," she said.

"Who?" Ginny asked, her anger at Hermione having subsided.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What? No one has seen him for over a year," Harry said around a mouthful of bacon. Hermione's assumption that he hadn't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours had been correct.

"I think I know why. He's working with The Snake King," Hermione said. "That's where Fenton had taken me. He lives at the manor that's headquarters for The Snake King. It's where I stayed last night." She continued on, even telling them about Midge and then her visit with the 'king' himself.

Everyone around the table stared at her in stunned silence. George was the first one to break it. "Wait, you know who The Snake King is?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that. He wore a mask that covered most of his face and I didn't recognize his voice. I never asked Malfoy, but I'm almost positive he knows the man behind the mask," she replied.

Arthur opened his mouth, about to say something when there was a tapping sound at the window. They all looked to the window to find a dark grey owl pecking at the glass. It was not a familiar owl. Molly got up to let it in, untying the letter from its leg. It wasted no time in retreating outside and flying away. Reading the name on the front, the older witch brought the letter to the table, reaching across a plate of toast and holding it out to Hermione. "It's for you," she said.

Written across the front, in green ink, was her name. She flipped it over to find it sealed with a snake imprinted in wax. She knew who it had to be from. Carefully breaking the seal, she lifted the flap on the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside. Unfolding it, she decided to read it aloud:

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It was a pleasure meeting you this morning. From what I've seen and heard over many years, you are a very smart and skilled witch. As I said this morning, we are on the same side, despite our differing approaches. _

_I would very much like to offer you a place here at the estate. It would please me if you came to help us research and stop the remaining Death Eaters. This offer is for you alone; it is not an offer to partner with The Order of the Phoenix. _

_You are too capable to stay hidden away as they have kept you in the last year. Please think about what I offer. My owl, Darvi, will return at sunset for your reply. _

_Yours,_

_The Snake King_"

Hermione looked around the table to gauge everyone's reactions to the letter. Harry looked like he might yell. Arthur, not one to anger easily, also appeared agitated. The vein in his forehead throbbed slightly. Molly shook her head in disbelief. Ginny and George appeared surprised.

"Who does he think he is? We are trying just as hard to stop these Death Eaters. 'You're too capable to stay hidden away.' What does he think you do here? Nothing?!" Harry asked, his fist banging on the table.

Hermione stood up slowly, folding the letter and placing it back in its envelope. She knew he wasn't really upset with the letter, but with himself. He, once again, took the burden on his shoulders and blamed himself for the rogue Death Eaters still around. He blamed himself for being unable to capture them all.

"Harry, that's exactly what I've been doing here for the last several months and you know it. None of you," she looked around the table but the Weasleys wouldn't meet her eyes, "have let me in on any of the meetings or missions."

Molly reached out to touch her arm. "Hermione, dear, we've just been worried about you," she said softly.

"It's been seven months since I lost them, Molly. I know I'll never fully get over it, but I am strong. I am capable of helping just as much as the rest of you. You lost another child and yet no one babies you or makes you stay behind and worry while everyone else is out on a mission!" Something wet dripped on her hand and she reached up, touching her cheeks and feeling the tears that she hadn't realized she was suddenly crying.

"So you want to go help The Snake King?" George asked, his tone giving away the confusion he felt at Hermione's reaction.

"Right now, he seems to be the only one getting things done. As much as I don't like his methods, I don't think it would be a bad idea if one of us is on the inside of his operations," she said. "I know he said he didn't want to partner with The Order, but maybe I could change his mind. Or at least, gain some useful information."

A pair of arms wrapped around her and Hermione turned her head. Ginny had moved to stand beside her. "If that's what you want to do, 'Mione, I support you. I agree- it's time we let you help us again," she said. "Merlin knows, you're the smart one."

The other Weasleys murmured an agreement to do the same, though Molly and Arthur looked unsure. Harry still seemed irritated, running his hand through his hair and cleaning his glasses. He fidgeted a lot when he was annoyed or nervous. "I don't like it, Hermione. But I know you're a grown witch and capable of taking care of yourself. If you think it's safe, then I'll go with it," he told her.

Hermione nodded, understanding Harry's concern at letting her go. He was all she had left and vice versa. Her stomach tightened into knots; she wasn't even sure why she wanted to go back to that estate. She figured it mostly had to do with the mystery behind the wizard who called himself The Snake King.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Hermione found herself hugging Harry in front of the fireplace. She had received a letter from Draco on behalf of The Snake King to Floo to Malfoy Manor, where he would meet her and side-along apparate to the Zabini estate. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. As I've told you, I think it may be beneficial to us and the Aurors if I'm there," she replied, squatting down to make sure her bag was zipped shut.

"The stories about _him_…" he trailed, frowning.

Hermione straightened and put her hands on Harry's shoulders, drawing his attention to her face. "I know. I met him, though, and I don't think I'm in any sort of danger. I believe he's only brutal when he thinks it's needed," she told him, knowing that it wasn't a very compelling argument.

Green eyes closed as Harry drew in a deep breath. As he exhaled, he reopened them and offered her a small smile. "Alright. Owl me when you can," he reminded her, bending to pick up her bag.

"I will," she promised, taking the bag and slinging the strap over her shoulder. She turned to the fireplace and scooped some floo powder out of the bowl on the mantle. Stepping inside, she enunciated "Malfoy Manor" before throwing down the powder.

The nauseous feeling that often found its way to her after using the floo network subsided quickly when she stepped out of the fireplace in a perfectly clean and decorated parlor. The furniture, a loveseat and two chairs, remind her of the vintage set in her grandmother's house. There were some paintings of landscapes, ranging from mountains to the ocean, hanging on the walls. An end table sat between the two chairs and a framed picture sitting on the surface caught her attention. She moved closer to it, lightly dropping her bag onto the floor. Her fingers curled around the edge of the frame as she picked up the picture. It was of a small blonde boy, a toy broom in his hand as he grinned at whoever was taking the picture. His front two teeth were missing. It had to be Draco, when he was about four years old, she'd have guessed. In true wizarding photo fashion, young Draco waved his arm that held the broom and his eyes squinted when he grinned. He looked so full of joy. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Draco Malfoy do anything except smirk.

"I was quite the handsome child, wasn't I?" The man in question drawled from behind her suddenly.

She jumped, fumbling with the frame before placing it back on the table. Reaching up, she pushed her hair away from her face as she turned to face him. He was smirking, as she knew he would be, standing with his hands in his pants pockets. He wore black trousers and a light blue t-shirt. She'd never seen him dressed so casually. It slightly annoyed her how his casual attire seemed to increase his level of attractiveness. If he'd only have a decent personality to match his looks, he'd be quite the catch, she found herself thinking. Clearing her throat, she picked up her bag.

"I was only admiring how happy you looked in it," she told him. "I was trying to think of another moment that I'd seen your actual smile, but I couldn't place a memory."

He sauntered across the room to join her, looking over her shoulder for a second to see the picture of his younger self. His expression was almost wistful. "I'd say my childhood was a happy one. Things were easy and my family was...well, I still probably wouldn't say normal, but we were better before I started Hogwarts. That's when I remember things really changing with my father. He drew away from me and my mother and began seeking more attention from his Death Eater friends," he shared.

Hermione blinked, surprised to hear him share something personal. She didn't say she was sorry for him- something told her that's not the response he would have wanted. "I'm glad you had a happy childhood, Malfoy. I thought maybe you were a sorry git even then," she told him, her tone light and joking.

A small crack of a genuine smile surfaced on his face, but it didn't last long. "Don't joke with me, Granger. I might think you want to be friends," he chided.

Before she could respond, he took hold of her arm. "Let's be on our way," he said, holding up his wand in the other hand.

They found their footing in the same grove of trees she had apparated from a few days earlier. Without a word, the two started the trek to the backside of the manor. For a late July afternoon, it was rather cool with a breeze blowing. "There's one thing I've been wondering about, Malfoy," Hermione said, glancing at the wizard walking beside her.

"That would be?"

"Is this what you've been doing since the end of the trials? It's been four years, have you really dedicated all this time trying to bring down the remaining Death Eaters with The Snake King?"

If his hands weren't already shoved deep into his pockets, Draco would have put them there with her question. "The first year after the trial was hard. I spent it being angry at my father, taking care of my mother, and trying to make peace with the horrible things I did. When the remaining Death Eaters started popping up and causing problems, it took me back to a dark place. I was terrified someone else decided they could be the next Dark Lord. Then I saw how much trouble the Aurors and Potter were having rounding the rogues up. I knew I couldn't sit back and let other people handle it. I have contacts and got involved. I'm not the same scared little boy I had been four years ago," he told her.

He didn't know why he unloaded so much on her, but it felt nice to talk to someone about it. Hermione reached out and touched his arm. "You know, I meant what I said at your trial all those years ago. I still think it was brave of you to become a Death Eater to protect your family," she told him.

"Thanks, Granger. Now, what's the deal with Potter? If what I've heard is correct, he's been very protective of you and kept you out of Order business lately." She glanced at him, wondering where he'd been garnering information.

"Harry means well, Malfoy. Ron," she took a deep breath, "was killed seven months ago. Some other things were going on at that time too, and it was very hard on me. I wasn't in a good place. Harry is just worried about me, but I've come a long way in the last few months. I'm doing better now."

"What kind of 'other things' do you mean?"

"Hey now, a girl has to have some secrets," Hermione said, giving Draco a weak smile that didn't meet her eyes. They paused outside the metal door that led back into the manor. The wizard in front of her looked her over for a minute, observing. She wondered what he was thinking.

"You're surprisingly easy to talk to about this stuff, Granger. I've already spilled much of my personal life to you twice today. Let's not make it a habit, deal?" he asked, turning to open the door.

She followed inside after him. "Deal, Malfoy."

* * *

A little later Hermione found herself wandering down a hall, getting acquainted with the manor, when she heard a shout from a nearby room. She hurried to the room it had come from and flung the door open. It was a spacious room with concrete flooring. Inside was a handful of dummies and tapestries hung on the wall. _This must be one of the training rooms_, she thought. A man stood in the middle of the room, his back to her.

"Hey- are you okay?" she asked, stepping inside.

He turned so fast that he stumbled to the side before catching his balance. "Ah, yes, I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat.

She looked him over, noting the singe marks on his shirt and pants. Blinking up at him, she asked, "Did you set yourself on fire?"

He looked down at himself. "Oh, that? Um, yes, I did. By accident of course," he replied, rubbing a hand over his face. His cheeks tinted pink in what Hermione could only assume was embarrassment.

"I heard a shout and just wanted to check," she told him, stepping further into the room.

The wizard was taller than her, with dark hair and upon closer inspection, blue eyes. They were bright and clear, reminding her somewhat of Ron's. Something about the way he held himself seemed familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe we've formally met," he said. "Though I was only a few years ahead of you in school. I'm Jett Cray." He held out his hand.

"Oh! You're Fenton's brother!" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers.

"Yes, and thank you, for what you did. I know you're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age."

For some reason, Hermione felt her cheeks flush. It was something she heard a lot, but from him, it somehow sounded like a compliment she'd never received before. "I don't know about that, but thank you," she told him.

They both seemed to realize at the same time that they still held on to each other's hands. Quickly they released each other and she stepped back while he shoved his hand in his pocket. "Sorry," they said in unison.

He chuckled and she giggled nervously. This was unfamiliar territory. He was rather attractive. It had been a while since she'd spoken to a handsome man that wasn't someone she already knew. He reached up and rubbed his square jawline, which she noticed had just a hint of stubble running across it. She was sure if she'd been closer she would have heard it scratch against his palm.

"Fenton told me you help with the training. Is this where you do it at?" she asked.

"One of the rooms. There's many around the manor. You should come to one of them," he told her.

"Yes, you really should." Hermione started and looked over her shoulder at the sound of Draco's voice. He was leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. If she knew him better, she'd have said he looked almost irritated.

"Malfoy," Jett greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The blonde meandered into the room, stopping just beside Hermione. "I was looking for this one. I was told to show her the library," he said, looking down at her.

Jett hummed and turned his attention to Hermione. His eyes seemed to have darkened and he suddenly didn't seem as friendly as before. She could feel the tension between the two men. "It was lovely to meet you, Hermione. Feel free to come to any of my training classes," he said.

She responded in kind and they shook hands once more. Draco took her elbow and led her from the room, shutting the door behind them. Once they were a few feet away, she asked, "What was that all about? Don't get along very well?"

"Now, now, Granger, a man needs to have some secrets," he replied, smirking at her. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood to share. It wouldn't be surprising if Draco didn't get along with someone. Definitely would not be the first person he didn't like. She shrugged it off, continuing down the hall beside him.

"Is the library as large as yours at Malfoy Manor?" she wondered aloud. "I was under the impression that the room I met you and The Snake King in the other day was the library, albeit a small one."

His smirk turned into a genuine smile, though it was small. "That was only the study. Just you wait for the library, Granger," he said.

When they reached the mahogany doors, Hermione took in a deep breath, ready to be impressed by what awaited her. As he pushed open the doors, Draco stepped to the side, allowing her to enter first. She exhaled her breath slowly, eyes widening as she took it all in. The library was large, reaching to the next floor with a staircase on each side. To one side on her left was a small sitting area, occupied by a few others. The bookshelves on both floors stretched from floor to ceiling, lined with different sized books. She noticed a reference cart near the sitting area and her fingers itched to look through the cards to see what kinds of books were housed in the library. Looking up, she noticed a skylight in the ceiling, beams of sunlight streaking across the upper level bookcases. So the library ran from the second floor up to the third. She wondered briefly why the constructor of the manor didn't go ahead and have it down all three floors. She'd have loved that!

"Come, Granger. I want you to be reacquainted with some former classmates," Draco said, drawing her attention away from the splendor surrounding her.

She looked back at him and he gestured to the sitting area. Her eyes followed the gesture and she thought she might vaguely recognize the three people occupying the space. She followed him to the area, jerking her arm when he tried to take her elbow again. Though she knew it was his pureblood breeding and manners training, she didn't like being led around that way. As they approached the group, the two wizards that had sat on a white leather loveseat stood. She recognized one as the young owner of the estate, Blaise Zabini. He'd been named "most eligible bachelor" last month in Witch Weekly. Ginny had gushed over his handsome Italian features. While they had been at Hogwarts together, Hermione couldn't remember ever having a full conversation with the man. The other wizard looked familiar as well, but Hermione couldn't place his name. The blonde witch sitting in one of the armchairs was Daphne Greengrass though, she knew. It seemed her earlier assessment of the manor being full of former Slytherins was correct.

"Everyone, you remember Granger from school yes? She's come to join us and help out. She'll be on your team, so play nicely," Draco said, chuckling to himself like he'd told a joke.

Blaise was the first to move, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to that particular greeting or goodbye. "Blaise Zabini, in case you weren't sure of my name," he practically purred.

He flashed her a grin of pearly whites and Hermione found herself smiling back. His dark hair was trimmed close to his scalp, his brown eyes light and full of cheer. He was a handsome wizard, and she got the feeling he was quite the charmer. She turned her attention to the other wizard, who stood taller than the other two beside her. His hair, black and long, was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was pale, but unlike Draco, his pallor was closer to looking ill. He was thin and gangly. She imagined if Molly Weasley had been here, the older witch would have dragged him down to the kitchens and stuffed him full of her shepherd's pie. Hermione offered him a hand. "I'm sorry I can't seem to place your name," she apologized.

"Theodore Nott," he said before clearing his throat. "Theo."

He spoke quietly, his voice low and almost timid. He met her eyes once but looked away so quickly, she wasn't even sure what color his eyes were. Giving her hand one quick shake, he dropped it and stuffed his hand into his pocket. Sensing that he wasn't one for much more than pleasantries with strangers, she turned to look at Daphne. The two witches had taken a few N.E.W.T. courses together the year following the end of the war, when Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts. That year had been the only semi-peaceful one before the remaining Death Eaters started popping up again.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione," the blonde greeted from her perch in the chair. Her shoes were off and she had her legs tucked underneath her. A book sat open in her lap and Hermione was curious as to what she was reading.

"How have you been, Daphne?" She asked, stepping away from the three men to visit with the witch.

"Better. I'm not going to ask you, but please don't think of it as me not caring. I just know what you must still be going through," Daphne said.

Hermione was grateful for the woman in that moment. It was nice to not have to tell someone she was fine or good when she really wasn't. She was almost there, but not quite yet. Theo and Blaise took their positions back on the love seat, Draco joining them. The three men barely fit on it, none of them looking exactly comfortable. Hermione took a seat in the chair opposite Daphne. The four old friends fell into conversation and she found herself easily brought into it. For the hour or so they sat there, Hermione felt surprisingly comfortable. Unless something happened, she figured she'd may just be alright at the estate.


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks and before Hermione knew it, she'd been at the Zabini estate for a month. She poured over maps in the library with Daphne most days, trying to pinpoint Death Eaters' locations and often spent evenings with Fenton brewing potions. Every now and then Draco would drop in to see how she was doing. She usually ate lunch with Daphne and then dinner with Fenton, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and a few others she'd met in her time there. Harry and Ginny had owled twice, but neither one of them had sent good news. Harry and a group of Aurors had walked into a trap, barely escaping with less than a few broken bones. Ginny told her about a bridge collapsing in a nearby muggle town, causing the death of nine muggles. Upon inspection, it had been the work of Death Eaters. Hermione also hadn't seen The Snake King again, but she wasn't sure she had expected to. Draco said he was away from the manor a lot.

Now, on the last Saturday of August, Hermione found herself standing outside one of Jett's training rooms. She hadn't taken him up on his offer to come to one of the classes yet. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and knocked on the door. When it opened, it revealed a sweaty and disheveled Jett. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, stepping back to let her in.

"Hi, sorry, are you in the middle of training?" she asked.

"Actually it just ended about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, I missed it!"

"You were wanting to come to one?" He seemed surprised. She figured he must have thought she'd come by now if she really wanted to.

"Yes, and I thought Fenton had told me it was at two, but maybe I misheard."

"Tomorrow."

"What?" she asked, watching him move around the room and put dummies to the side.

"There's a class tomorrow at two," he told her. He reached into his pocket and took out his wand, casting a freshening charm on himself. The sweat running down his face cleared away and his clothes and hair seemed to straighten out a bit. _Merlin_, she thought, _he really is attractive. How do I not remember him from Hogwarts?_

"But you know, I wouldn't mind doing a one-on-one training if you wanted," he offered, gesturing around the room.

"Right now? But you just cleaned up!" she said.

He shrugged and waved her concern away. "No matter, if you want to? I know you've had more training than most of the new recruits, so we could start with a light duel. Let me see what you've got."

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. It had been a while since she'd really dueled anyone. She was more brains behind things than actually battling, but she wasn't bad at it necessarily. She could put up a decent fight. Hermione nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Jett were laying on their backs in the middle of the room. Hermione had a thin cut on her cheek, but it was no longer bleeding. Jett's nose had been broken and fixed already, just a slight discoloration lingering. "Draw?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"For now," she laughed. It felt nice to duel with him. He didn't take it easy on her as Harry and Ron had often done.

"You did well. You're too good to not be on missions," he told her.

His words suddenly reminded her of what The Snake King's letter had said. _You are too capable to stay hidden away_. She studied his face, wondering...No. Jett couldn't be The Snake King, she reasoned. Fenton would know if it were his brother and she could tell he hadn't lied when he said he didn't know who it was. "Hermione?"

She blinked, blushing when she realized she had zoned out while staring at Jett's mouth. His own cheeks were tinted pink as well. He sat up and she followed suit. "I'm not that good," she said, trying to keep the conversation from turning to what she'd been thinking.

"Well, I thought you were pretty good. Why don't we keep training then? You'll only get better from here. There's one every Saturday in this room at noon. You should start joining us," he told her.

After he stood, he offered her his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and let him pull her to her feet. "I'll think about it," she answered honestly.

They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. Then he offered her a smile and a nod. "That's all I can really ask of you," he said.

Hermione helped Jett clean the room back up and repair a few dummies they had nearly destroyed in their duel. When they finished in the training room and locked the door, he walked with her to the staircase down the hall. The main entrance to the library, which is where she was heading, was downstairs. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Hermione got to the next landing and down the corridor, she was surprised to see Draco standing outside the library doors, looking comfortable in his navy robes.

"Granger, I've been looking for you," he said, meeting her halfway.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes, you see, I need some help with something." He looked around as if trying to make sure no one else was around.

"What is it?"

"We can't discuss it here. Come with me," he said, sweeping by her and clearly expecting her to follow. She did.

* * *

The fact that there were dungeons under the manor shouldn't have surprised her, but it did nonetheless. They were dimly lit by kerosene lanterns lining the grimy concrete walls. The air smelled of dirt and mold. Cobwebs hung in the corners and Hermione was almost certain she'd seen a rat scurry across the floor when they stepped into the room. Each cell had an iron gate and bars, complete with a lock. The cells were empty and appeared to have not been used in a very long time.

"You're not locking me in the dungeons are you?" she tried to joke.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Granger, if I wanted you in the dungeon, you'd have been in the dungeon the first night you came here. Now, what I'm about to tell you is very important. You can't mention it to anyone."

_It must be serious_, she thought.

"I've been contacted by Augustus Rookwood."

The name didn't immediately register in Hermione's brain. When it did, she could feel her eyebrows draw together. "Rookwood? He's one of the Death Eaters still free," she said quietly.

"Yes, and he owled me. Well, he owled my mother, who in turn, sent it to me. He knows I'm with The Snake King. He asked for an audience."

It didn't make any sense. The Snake King was killing Death Eaters, not just handing them over to the Auror Department. Why would a Death Eater request a visit with the wizard responsible for so many of his fellow believers' demise? Hermione voiced her question and Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure. That's why I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Have you told The Snake King?" she asked.

A look passed over Draco's face. She wasn't sure what it meant and didn't want to ask. "I haven't yet. You're smart, Granger. I thought there might be something you could think of as to why Rookwood might want to meet him."

"Some kind of deal? Possibly trying to recruit The Snake King? He's a brutal man, Malfoy. There's no other way to spin that story. He'd make a great asset to the Death Eaters." She gasped, suddenly having an idea. "You don't think he's hoping to use the Imperius and force The Snake King to join do you?"

Draco rubbed his jaw. "I hadn't thought of that. It's possible. It would get him off the Death Eaters' backs and cause a stir within the wizarding community. People are already fearful of The Snake King and he's only taking out Death Eaters. Imagine if he was suddenly murdering innocents."

Hermione could only imagine the pandemonium that would occur if The Snake King were suddenly to turn on the very people he was currently trying to protect. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Draco rubbed his chin. "Tonight, after dinner. Before you ask, no, Granger, you can't be there."

She glared at him, crossing her arms. "Why did you bother telling me about it then if you don't actually want me involved?"

"Meetings with The Snake King are by invitation only, Granger," he replied, smirking.

"So get me an invitation," she told him, quirking an eyebrow. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. When he seemed to realize her intention of being included was serious, he heaved a sigh.

"I'll do my best, Granger, but I make no promises," he conceded. "Be prepared though. If I bring you into this, you may be involved if it turns into more."

"That's what I'm here for isn't it?"

She had him there and she knew it. As they left the dungeon, he asked if she'd heard from Harry or anyone else in The Order. He was digging for information, but she didn't have any of use to give. She told him about the events Harry and Ginny had shared with her; he'd already known about them. "There hasn't been any recent news of The Snake King's victims," she noted, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Because there haven't been any," he replied, jaw clenched slightly.

"Is he getting lazy?" She teased.

"He's been...distracted, lately."

Hermione wanted to ask more, but Draco looked irritated and she wasn't sure he'd give her answers. She supposed he wasn't happy about The Snake King being distracted. Wondering what could be causing such a distraction, she dropped the conversation and the pair continued on in silence. When they reached the staircase that led up to the second floor, he gave a small bow. "If you're permitted to join the meeting, I'll send Midge for you," he told her as he straightened.

She nodded her agreement. His eyes roamed her face for a moment before he turned and continued on his way down the corridor. She decided to go to the library, as she'd been headed there when he caught her, and ascended the stairs. Hopefully Midge would show up and tell her she would be allowed to join the meeting later.


End file.
